


Happy To Have You

by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)



Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [13]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Self Insert Zine, Self Insert Zine 2020, Self Ship Zine, Self Ship Zine 2020, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love
Summary: Ayaka reflects on her time working at Shining Productions.
Series: Life Of A Strawberry Hairstylist [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855726





	Happy To Have You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a part of a self-insert [zine](https://ginari.tumblr.com/post/639804950508077056/hello-and-happy-new-year-shirorabu-and-i-are) on Tumblr. Please check it out and show your support to the other creators.

“Aaaand, you’re all done!”, a coral-haired woman beamed, very impressed with her completed work. A client had come in to get her hair done for a TV show interview later today. Thankfully, Shining Production’s resident hairstylist, Ayaka Hanamori- came to the rescue.

The hairstyle she went with was a stylish updo with a bejeweled headband for a little touch of bling.

“I’m thrilled you like it. I wish you the best of luck with your interview!”, Ayaka smiled before sincerely bowing at the ecstatic woman. After her client left, the hairstylist held her hand over her heart and sighed. The sigh wasn’t out of frustration, but in joy knowing her clients were satisfied with her work.

“Another satisfied customer!”, one of her co-workers joked as Ayaka quickly tidied up the station before starting her work on the next client.

“Nothing makes me happier than seeing the smiles on everyone’s faces after a successful makeover.”

“They have every right to be happy after getting their hair by the Ayaka Hanamori.”, her client sent her a cheeky wink as she sat down in the quilted chair.

Ayaka fiddled with her bracelets in embarrassment at the compliment. Even after 2 years of working at Shining Productions, she still wasn’t used to receiving such praise.

It felt like only yesterday Ayaka was working as an intern, unfamiliar with her new surroundings and role. She was timider and felt uneasy interacting with her soon-to-be co-workers. Ayaka felt like a nobody who had no clue what she was doing there.

She had moments where she wanted to run away. She just didn’t want to step through the doors of the building- for she was afraid of being seen as a disappointment.

However, after some encouragement for those she’s now glad to call her friends, Ayaka blossomed into a newer person. Sure, she was still quiet and kept mostly to herself from time to time.

But, nowadays, Ayaka was more expressive and didn’t shy away from asking for help when necessary. Her teammates also noticed how dedicated she was to her various clients, mainly the idols within the agency. 

Ayaka had to the idol’s biggest supporter; there wasn’t a day when she wasn’t playing their music while she worked. It also wasn’t difficult to notice that cheery smile whenever she walked past them.

The hairstylist had to admit that she used tried to keep her composure around them. However, the sooner she realized they’d be colleagues, the harder it became to stay professional.

Thankfully, her friends weren't too weirded out by her "fangirl" moments. They found it quite encouraging. Ayaka's various praises and rambles made their hearts fill with joy. It inspired them to become better artists.

Ayaka could barely keep up counting all the praises she received throughout the years. She didn't really feel like she was doing much, but appearances were just as important to the idols. So, everyone always reminded her of that.

"I really appreciate it, you guys. I'm still not used to it, but, it really means a lot to me that everyone's glad to have me working on your team. Thank you.", Ayaka timidly accepted the compliments before giving a small bow.

After recollecting herself, Ayaka worked her magic on her current client's hair. However, she got a little sidetracked when _Welcome to UTA☆PRI world!!_ played over the intercom.

"Oooh, I love this song!", one of the makeup artists squealed, almost dropping a foundation brush.

Ayaka lightly chuckled as she quietly hummed the tune. She had quite a lot to be grateful for because she isn't sure where she'd be without this amazing job. The same could be said for her colleagues- without her, they wouldn't be going far. So, in the end, Ayaka was very happy to be here- and her friends were happy to have her by their side.


End file.
